heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-06-29 Clothes Make the Man
There's a rumbling as the gates to the Fortress of Solitude open and close. Superman is carrying some bags and looks to be checking in on his house guest. "Lor?" he asks as he enters one of the main atriums, "Lor, you home?" A soft whoosh of air announces the arrival of Lor-Zod as he darts neatly through the air from the residential area of the Fortress. "Hi, Kal-El," he greets his host. "I've been learning English and watching TV like you said. I'm getting pretty good with the speaking," he announces with perhaps a hint of pride. "I'll say," Superman says as he holds out the bag. "I've got some things for you. Just things I've picked up from around the world to make you feel more at home." The insides of the bag hold a white Cristiano Ronaldo Real Madrid Soccer jersey from Spain with the number '7' and Ronaldo emblazoned on the back, a dozen eclairs from France, a small handcarved wooden box from Afghanistan with ornate markings on the top, and some fashionable clothing from New York. Socks, undergarments, and care products are also included. "Watch anything you like?" Lor-Zod examines the contents of the bag with great interest, seeming quite pleased at the presence of Earth clothing. "Cool! Now I can go out in public without looking like, well, y'know -- an alien!" He holds up the jersey, looking over it as he speaks. "I think how entertaining the programs are varies a lot from how useful they are. The news is informative, but cartoons are much more with the fun." Superman smiles and nods, "Yeah, you get all kinds. And cartoons used to be just for little kids, but as the years go on pretty much everyone watches them." He gives an upwards nod to the jersey, "He's like everyone's favorite. Worldwide. I didn't know who to get you. It was either him or Messi, but I thought white would look better, and I respect the player a lot." His mouth twists at the other clothing, "I hope you like it." After a pause, he begins again, "Kara told me she visited here. Everything okay?" Nodding, Lor puts the jersey carefully back into the bag. "Thank you. These are... really nice." And then the subject of Kara comes up, and he sighs faintly. "I don't think we'll ever really be friends, but she was nice, I guess. I don't... like her attitude very much. She's totally stubborn and unreasonable." A pause, and he adds, "About you. I'm supposed to be your enemy, but even I can see you're a good man. She's being very..." he trails off, seeking a word, and then settles on, "petulant." Superman nods, "I'm a bit embarassed, to be honest. I don't know much about my family aside from what they've left me. But, I'm very disappointed. I'd expect better. I hope it's merely a teen thing, but I can only point to myself and to...well...you...as Kryptonian teens I've known." Lor's expression twitches toward a half-smirk, half-grimace. "Well, if TV is any way to tell, then she's acting a lot like teenage HUMAN girls seem to. She thinks she's totally right, she thinks you're a bully, and she feels like a victim. At least she's willing to stop fighting with me. I think... I think she really does want to be better than that." He looks down at the sigil on his chest. "I will be... I hope I'm not as offensive when I dress like a human." There's a pang in his stomach and at first Superman doesn't know why. But it gradually dawns on him that this Zod he'd heard so much of...This evil man who fought with his own father, has done a decent job of raising this boy...at least as far as Superman can tell. "Well..clothes make the man, I suppose," he chuckles at his own joke and then asks, "Have you gotten a chance to read the journals? Or given thought to what you'd like to do here? I've chosen to use my powers as a hero for this world. I don't know if you've watched the news and seen me, but I'm hoping you'll at least consider doing the same. The final call is yours, of course. Wouldn't want to bully you." He winks. "I would like to learn more about it," Lor answers, "since it seems kind of... like our people's job here. Will my costume upset people, like Kara?" He gestures to his uniform, which could certainly pass for a "super suit" in its own fashion. "But I also want to learn about humans. I want to learn what it's like to be out WITH them like you do." "Well, the suit itself will not be known to anyone on Earth except for me, Kara, and my parents, those who found me and raised me." Superman adds with a hurt look. "I do not know how you feel about your heritage, but it is yours. My family has given me their thoughts on the struggle between our Houses. But every story has two sides. If you are proud to wear that suit, than you will do so in pride. And here on Earth, you will be a great hero." Superman tilts his head and nods vigorously, "As I've mentioned, I also have a private life. A persona I've created to help shelter me from the nonstop needs of the world. I encourage you to do the same." Lor frowns, shoulders slumping slightly. "So far, my house crest has just made people fight. Inspired... strife. Maybe I can... save it. Maybe not. I've watched a lot of your TV, Kal-El. People look at you with... love. And hope. I don't want... to be feared." For just a moment, his voice wavers, his bio-rhythms indicating that he nearly has an overflow of emotion, but he controls it and shakes his head. "So. I guess I'll do whatever you think I should. I'm still learning about Earth." "I encourage you to wear it. It is your House. Regardless of what your father has done, it was well respected on Krypton in the past. You can redeem it." Superman smiles, "Well I encourage you to continue to learn about Earth. You know English now. Fly to America or England perhaps and hang out with kids your age. Find out what there is for fun. Live a little." This seems to please Lor, and he nods along. "Okay," the teen muses, "but what should I call myself? I figured out that our names sound odd on Earth. I started coming up with aliases. Maybe 'Lars,' since it sounds like the beginning of my name." He holds up another shirt from the bag, looking it over with interest. "Oh, and ice cream is WONDERFUL." Superman smiles and nods, "Big fan of Ice Cream myself." He ponders a moment, "Well, Lars would be good. I was thinking something like Christopher, but Lars sounds like a fine name. Really, whatever makes you comfortable. Your /comfort/ is going to be really important as you adapt." Lor pauses, considering this. He sets down the bags, darting over to a computer console, and looks thoughtfully at the results. "Christopher... derived from 'Bearer of Christ,' associated with the predominant Earth deity... rough equivalent, < 'Bearer of Rao' >." He chews his lower lip thoughtfully for a moment, then nods. "Yes. I like it! I will be Christopher. I never saw Krypton's sun, but... but Rao is still part of me." Superman smiles, but momentarily hesitates. He's not sure if he should divulge. He exhales. After what he's been through the past few days...."I go by Clark here." Lor-Zod nods to that, then he pulls up another screen on the computer. "Clark... derived from 'clerk'... derived from 'cleric.'" He looks up with a little grin. "So, we both have very spiritual names! I, I like that." Superman laughs, "Actually mine came from my mother's maiden name. We'll get into all that someday when you go to meet them." Superman motions over toward the kitchen and dining area, "Have you eaten? I'm famished..." Lor-Zod picks up the bags. "Thanks again for these... I'll go put them away, and then food sounds really good." He flies off through the Fortress to do as he's said, wearing a probably slightly goofy-looking little smile. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs